ultimate_dragon_ball_z_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tien shinhan (canon)/ Mystery idiot 50
|-|Dragon Ball Super= |-|Dragon Ball= ] |-|Saiyan Saga= |-|Android Saga= |-|Buu Saga= Summary Introduced in the second World Martial Arts Tournament arc, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu were initially rivals to Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha (as they belonged to an opposing dojo to Roshi's). The two eventually became friends to our heroes after realizing the lack of honor in their own methods. They became instrumental in the next few arcs following their introduction, but by Z their roles diminished until they were reduced to cameo appearances and a few references in Dragon Ball GT. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 6-C | Low 5-B | 5-B, far higher with Kikoho | At least 5-B | High 4-C Name: Tien Shinhan/Tenshinhan Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 47 during the Universe 6 Saga Classification: '''Human (Three-Eyed clan), Martial Artist, Farmer '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Martial Arts, Afterimage Creation, Flight, The ability to manipulate and use ki both defensively (Can use his ki to enhance his natural durability and harden his skin) and offensively (Can shoot ki blasts capable of crossing thousands of kilometers and blowing up planets), Energy sensing, Can copy other people's attacks with his 3rd eye, Can grow extra arms, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Body Duplication, Sealing (Via the Mafuba), Can create flashes of light to blind opponents, Resistant to Empathic Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Destroyed the Budokai stadium ring) | Large Island level (Capable of facing off against Goku while he was holding back) | Small Planet level (Easily defeated a Saibamen) | Planet level (Not too far behind characters like Krillin and Gohan), far higher with Kikoho (Managed to control and slightly damage Cell in his second form), though using it too much will completely drain him of ki | At least Planet level (Continued to train and became superior to his Cell Saga self, Able to very briefly distract Buutenks) | Large Star level (Managed to destroy a good chunk of the Kachi Katchin arena, which should make him stronger than Buu Saga Base Gohan, who was unable to destroy regular Katchin) Speed: Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ (Can keep pace with a contained Goku in battle) | Sub-Relativistic+ (Blitzed a Saibamen, dodged a casual punch from Nappa) | Relativistic (Should be significantly superior to Saiyan Saga Vegeta) | Relativistic | FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (Should be superior to Tao Pai Pai) | Large Island Class | Small Planet Class | Planet Class | At least Planet Class | Large Star Class Durability: Multi-City Block level | Large Island level | Small Planet level | Planet level | At least Planet level | Large Star level Stamina: Very high, using Tri-Beam/Kikoho repeatedly drains it quickly however, and can possibly kill Tien if he exerts himself too much. Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: A Former student of the Master Shen, and is a master of various martial arts techniques and skills, years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Weaknesses: Tien can't survive in the vacuum of space. His multi-form technique divides his power among 4 bodies. The Kikoho drains him severely with each use, and can possibly kill him if he exerts himself too much Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Evil Containment Wave: '''This is a technique Tien learn from watching Master Roshi, which is designed to seal demons by sucking them into a container. It uses life energy so the user of this technique will likely die. *'Eye Beam:' Tien fires a straight white beam from his third eye. He uses it in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament against Goku. *'Dodonpa (Dodon Ray):' Tien can shoot an energy beam shot from his finger, more powerful than a normal Kamehameha, but it doesn't need as much as charging time like the Kamehameha. *'Kamehameha:' Tien can fire a large energy beam when his hands are drawn to the user's side and the ki is concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands and the hands must be really closed. He learned the Kamehameha attack by copying it from Master Roshi. *'Taiyoken (Solar Flare):' Tien can make a big flash of light where he puts his hands over his face and temporarily blinds anyone who sees it. *'Kikoho (Tri Beam):' Tien unites his hands at the tips of the fingers and aims at his target between his fingers and his thumbs. Then he shoots a powerful energy blast to hit it. This is a very dangerous attack, because it uses up most of his health. At its maximum, it is used in succession. A more powerful version is known as the Shin Kikoho (Neo-Tri Beam). *'Multi Form Technique:' Tien is able to create exact replicates of himself to gain an advantage over his opponents while in battle. However, his power is divided between the amount of copies (So if he makes 3 copies, each copy and his original body have 1/4th of his original power) *'Shiyouken (Four Arms Technique):' Tien can grow two extra arms temporarily to help him fight. '''Key: 22nd Budokai' | 23rd Budokai | Saiyan Saga | Cell Saga | Buu Saga | Tournament of Power Category:Canon Profiles Category:Mystery idiot 50